Kingdom
Kingdom: ''1. ''Build and Apply 'Once you reach level 26, you can choose to build a kingdom or apply one.' '2. Kingdom Information:' Click ‘Kingdom’, you will find the kingdom information. Different positions endow the players with different rights. One kingdom can only have one King, one Prince and one Archduke. The positions of other members can be decided by their strength and total contribution. ''' '''King: have all the rights. Prince and Archduke: have all the rights except auditing the King. If the total contribution of Prince surpass the King and defeat the King, it can replace the King. ''' '''Other members: don’t have managed rights. 3. Territory Every kingdom has its own territory which contains the following buildings. * National Treasure The members can claim the related daily salary according to the position. The members can donate in Treasure. When the personal contribution of one member surpasses the contribution of the upper member, the lower member can duel with the upper member. Once the duel is successful, the upper member’s position will be replaced. ''' * * '''Kingdom Sacrifice * Sacrifice gold or silver to add the kingdom exp and also get self-contribution. (Notice: each member can only sacrifice once per day.) * * Kingdom Expedition ** Only King, Prince or Archduke is able to initiate the attack. When entering the territory, you will find the kingdom battle in wonderful events. ** If two or more kingdoms initiated an attack over the same territory, the highest-level kingdom will become the invader. If the kingdom level is lower than the occupying kingdom or other kingdom which initiated an attack over the same territory, the kingdom of lower level can initiate a supreme assault over a territory. ** When initiating a supreme assault, the king will dual against the king of the kingdom that initiated the attack. If the king wins, the supreme attack is then initiated successfully. ** When a supreme assault initiated successfully, the other kingdoms cannot initiate a common attack over the same territory. ** When attacked by a supreme assault, the defender cannot leave the territory, the must fight to the end. ** Every member of the kingdom will be marked with a kingdom battle icon in wonderful events when entering the kingdom territory. ** The last force to fight the battle will be settled down until last second of Friday. The battle will be fought on Saturday. The members, the king included, who applied for the battle must sign up for kingdom battle one hour earlier than the battle time on Saturday. Once signed up, no matter you are online or offline, the battle will be fought automatically. If the kingdom won, the rewards will be popped up for claim. The rewards have two parts; first part is the three times of daily salary for the members who take part in the battle while the second one is bonus brought by the conquered kingdom for all members. * Kingdom Advice * The members can propose advice but the advice needs to be audited by the King, Prince or Archduke. Once the advice passes the audit, the other members can support it. Once the advice is done, the member who proposes it will get the highest reward and the supporting members will also get supporting reward. Each day, all the members have one free refresh time and free support time. Take good use of it. * * Kingdom Banquet * It will be open when the kingdom reaches lvl.30 and member reaches lvl.50. Three kinds of banquet endows with different exp and silver reward. * ' ' * Kingdom Institute * Only the king can study skills. Study skills need to meet proposed requirements and certain kingdom level, and cost kingdom tax as well. The members can use triumph to activate the skill duration. * Kingdom Befall * Activate the Exp of the heroes which are in the formation. The times will increase when the kingdom reach certain level. (Notice, the rebirth still should be done manually.) * * Kingdom Boss * The kingdom boss event will commence at: 8:30 pm and last until 8:45 pm Friday, EST. You can gain abundant violet gems and equipment fragments. ''' '''Notice: Dodge will make difference in Kingdom Boss. ' ' * Kingdom Mines * When the members reach lvl.91, he or she can enter the mines. * * Kingdom Dice * Roll it every day! * * Kingdom Shop Make more contribution to exchange for the items. ' ' Kingdom Palace * Gain scrolls and felstones. *